


Frames

by emmajones1019



Series: shadowhunters drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: Alec's new office needs some redecoration.





	Frames

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this when I saw the scene where Alec is at his office talking to Magnus. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think <3

_…Sitting behind your father’s desk…_

Alec looks up from the mess on his desk to Magnus, who stands on the other side of the room and looks at every object on the fireplace while he waits for Alec to finish so they can go out for lunch.

“The decoration wasn’t really one of my concerns the last time I was here, too busy trying to stay calm while our dearest Aldertree asked me ridiculous questions and accused me every now and then," Magnus chuckles, "that being said, I can already see the changes you made to the office,” he mutters the last part as he looks at the jacket draped on a chair and the pile of books filling the coffee table in the middle of the room. He puffs out his chest with pride. “I can actually feel welcome here,” he says as he looks through Alec’s photos on the desk. _There’s a first thing for anything,_ Magnus thinks bitterly but when he looks back at Alec his frown vanishes, leaving a thoughtful smile on its place.

“You _are_ always welcome here, Magnus” Alec tries hard not to chuckle when Magnus drops on a chair with a dramatic sigh and looks back at Alec with the kind of smile he only give to his family when he’s proud of them. He has seen him use it on Raphael and Simon. 

 _Stop getting distracted by your beautiful boyfriend, otherwise you’ll never get out of here,_ Alec thinks to himself with a shake of his head. He makes his personal goal not to look back to Magnus till he finishes the paperwork that has been haunting him for the last couple of hours.

_…Writing your own memos on crayon…_

That goal doesn’t last long.

It doesn’t last at all, actually.

He is just halfway through the last page of Jace’s report when he hears a yelp and a crash. He immediately looks up and sees Magnus with a guilty look holding a piece of glass and- is that a blush? _Now that’s curious,_ Alec thinks with a chuckle and looks down at the floor to see what his boyfriend grabbed that surprised him so much.

_Oh._

“Did you just drop your own photo?” Alec asks and if Magnus notices a slight tremor behind his words, he doesn’t mention it.

“No, I mean yeah but-” Magnus struggles to form a coherent sentence as he snaps his fingers to repair the frame.

“Magnus,” Alec says, Magnus stops and looks up at Alec with an expression he can’t decipher. “Are you alright with this? If you want I can just put the photo elsewhere.”

“Would you do that?” Magnus asks with a frown as he looks down at the picture and traces the golden edges of the frame with a finger.

“If it made you uncomfortable, yeah; of course I would,” Alec is quick to reassure him.

“Please don’t do that,” Magnus says, “I- I love this, I love you,” he looks back at his Alec and tilts his head a bit as he continues to express his shadowhunter how much love he can offer him with just one glance. Alec puts the pen he was using aside to hold Magnus’ hand.

“I love you too,” he feels –because he doesn’t think he will ever stop looking at his boyfriend’s eyes- Magnus squeezing his hand back and he's about to lean in when he hears the click of a camera shutter.

“Another one for the album” Izzy says as she looks at the photo she just took with a proud smile.

“Hello Isabelle,” Magnus takes a step back and exchanges glances with Alec before looking back at her with smile.

“Hi Magnus,” Izzy moves from her spot by the doorway – _when did she open the door?_ \-  and walks towards Alec’s desk more relaxed than Alec has seen her these past few weeks. “I’m sorry for interrupting you Alec but I’m here to relieve you for the rest of the day”

“What” Alec deadpans and Izzy laughs.

“You heard me right,” neither of them moves so she adds, “I’m serious!”

“Izzy, I don’t think-“

“Oh, come on Alec! There haven’t been any demon attacks lately, you should be out there enjoying that before another crisis appears and you have to stay here for who knows how long”

“She’s right,” Magnus nods and holds Alec’s hand so he looks at him, “you’ve been working your ass off for weeks, you deserve some rest.”

How has he come so far? Alec wonders that every morning he wakes up next to Magnus or every celebratory night have at the Hunter’s Moon every time a mission doesn’t go astray. Sometimes he has to convince himself this is really happening, that he won’t wake up to a cold bed at the institute and blaming himself for not doing what the Clave expects from him.

He notices he has drifted off when Izzy’s phone rings and jumps before looking back at her sister and his boyfriend. Magnus is looking at him curiously but doesn’t say anything, choosing to squeeze his hand instead.

“Alright,” Alec says so quietly he thinks nobody hears him but then Izzy punches Magnus shoulder and Magnus winces.

“You won’t regret it, I swear I can control the institute while you’re gone”

“You don’t have to swear anything, I trust you” Alec stands up and takes his jacket from the chair and while he’s putting it on he sees Magnus hugging Izzy and giving her a gentle tap on the head when they part. Izzy squeezes his shoulder and looks from Magnus to Alec.

“You guys have a lot more in common than you think”, she waves at them and leaves the room. Magnus sighs and looks back at Alec with a relaxed smile.

“Ready to go on another date?” Alec grins back at Magnus.

“What do you have in mind?”


End file.
